


Make You Weak

by Trobadora



Series: Mord'Sith Cycle [7]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Broken, Episode: s02e10 Perdition, Episode: s02e12 Hunger, Episode: s02e16 Desecrated, Episode: s02e19 Extinction, Episode: s02e20 Eternity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sadness, remorse, love - these feelings make you weak. But anger, loyalty, pride - these feelings make you powerful."</i> - A drabble sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.03 - Broken.

Kahlan's black eyes burning, Kahlan's hand outstretched: there are dark veins on her face, and it's there for anyone to see: there's nothing left in her but fury, single-minded rage, the urge to destruction. 

She is power. 

This primal force, all directed at Cara: it's well-deserved - it's Cara who led the attack on Valaria, Cara who killed Kahlan's sister with her own hands. Kahlan is fearsome, all weakness burnt from her; she's earned Cara's fear.

It's almost a relief, the Confessor's purity in her anger. The Confessor's strength.

There's nothing more confusing than Kahlan, later, refusing to summon it again.


	2. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.10 - Perdition.

"I do care about you."

Said too late, said to a burnt corpse, said without purpose or point. She should be rejoicing: Richard - Lord Rahl - is back. Leo may be dead, but people fall in battle. This is weakness; Cara snaps herself out of it. They have a quest.

That night by the fire, Kahlan sits closer than usual. She says nothing, offers no empty, fatuous words of comfort. Cara wishes she would, so she could tell her to shut up. But Kahlan just sits there, a silent presence at Cara's side.

It burns on her skin, and won't stop.


	3. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.12 - Hunger.

Whatever Kahlan says: Cara is a monster for taking the Keeper's deal. She betrayed Richard; she killed against his wishes; she nearly ...

Cara has killed and tortured countless people as a Mord'Sith in Darken Rahl's service. It's who she is; if anything should haunt her, it's that. And yet she feels ... this ... for _almost_ choosing to kill Thaddicus. 

She holds no blame; it was his choice, in the end. It was he who thrust himself on her blade. 

She holds no blame, but she feels it. It's futile and weakening, and it rushes in her ears like blood, like thunder.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.16 - Desecrated.

She doesn't hate the Confessor. The thought is blinding and clear: she doesn't hate Kahlan, and if only one of them can live ...

Trapped in a tomb, air running out, Cara takes Kahlan's dagger. A quick strike, and it'll be over - she'll be dead, and Kahlan will live. The air will last a little longer; Kahlan will survive, long enough to be found. 

She wants Kahlan to _live_.

But Kahlan fights. Kahlan, who claims love is strength, fights and won't accept its gift.

It strangles Cara's throat, clenches her chest. If there were air left, it would take it away.


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.19 - Extinction.

Kneeling before Lord Rahl, proud and self-assured, ready to meet any challenge, defeat any foe: for as long as she remembers, that was the meaning of pride. 

But what swells in her chest, unexpected, unbidden, when the tiny nightwisps hatch and _live_ \- it's joy, yes, but pride, too.

There's no enemy defeated, no challenge won, no master done proud: there's only life, saved and thriving. This is _her_ doing, her accomplishment, hers: they live because of her.

It fills her up, radiates from her chest - it shines from her eyes and beams in a wide smile, for all to see.


	6. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For episode 2.20 - Eternity.

Dahlia's promise is sweet: she'll protect Cara from her weaknesses. Dahlia's voice is familiar, seductive like the feel of her agiel. It would be easy to fall into the pain, to own it and be owned by it, to rise from the ashes as Mord'Sith do. Cara almost wants to.

Loyalty pulls in two directions. Love pulls, too. Either choice is a choice for both, and neither is strength or weakness now. 

But she's not who she was. She has Richard, Kahlan, Zedd: loyalty not demanded, but freely given. Love without an agiel's sting. 

Cara knows she won't go back.


End file.
